


It Won't Fade

by monkiainen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s was only <b>them</b>, and it was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Fade

It was rare for them to have a quiet night together. No strings attached, no mad clowns on the run, no nothing. And because of their rareness those moments were always so special for them.

In a moments like these they could both forget the roles and masks they were usually wearing. The Commissioner and The Playboy Prince. The law enforcement and the vigilante. Gordon and Batman. Jim and Bruce. It’s was only **them** , and it was all that mattered.

The fire crackled softly in a vast fireplace, creating a soft glow to two men entwined in front of it. No words were spoken, as they were not needed. Not in a moment like this, when everything else was forgotten as if they didn’t even exist. Which, in a way, they didn’t. Not now.

They both had their scars to hide from the world, both mental and physical. Never from each other though, a fact they both cherished till the end. It was the only thing that separated them from the chaos and madness, a lifeline of sorts.

All the pain and sorrow was momentarily forgotten in the throws of passion, of declarations of love. It was a completion of souls, between two men who at first glance seemed to have nothing in common. But they knew it better, knew that without the other the other would cease to exist as well. It was an unspoken truth between them, a fact neither one wanted to delve into too deeply. Not in a moment like this when everything was in it’s right place.

And when the morning came, bringing back the horrors of daylight, neither of them wanted leave.


End file.
